Lover´s trip
by shuichi-tensai
Summary: Shuichi´s parents want to meet Yuki and Yuki´s parents want to meet Shuichi... The lover´s trip home like you´ve never imagined! ^_~
1. Parent´s request

Title: Lover´s trip  
  
Disclaimer: I don´t own Gravitation or any of these characters. Demo suki da yo minna! Shuichi-kun wa kawaii desu~! God bless you Murakami- sensei...... º_º ( shuichi_tensai bows).  
  
Notes: This is my second fanficcie and again I wrote about my beloved Shuichi and his koibito Yuki. It´s not as good as the first one but I hope you enjoy it. I promise not to kill anyone in this one ^_~ *Shuichi*  
  
Chapter 1: Parent´s request  
  
  
  
I woke that night and I was sweating. I´d had a nightmare. A horrible one. Yuki wasn´t real, he had never existed, it had been my imagination. I felt terrible.  
  
" Yume deshita? , is Yuki with me for real? "  
  
I felt sofocated and needed a glass of water to clear my throat. I got up from the hard couch I always slept in and headed towards the kitchen. I wanted to see him, to make sure he was real, that he had always been there with me.  
  
" He will be mad if I wake him up this late... "  
  
I walked silently to his room and listened carefully. Suddenly the door opened and Yuki appeared.  
  
" Wah, Yuki!! You almost killed me!! "  
  
" What do you want? I have to work tomorrow and you too brat, why don´t you just go to sleep? "  
  
I started sobbing ,"Datte... Yuki... " I said gripping his arm.  
  
He sighed annoyed. " Come here baka" he whispered holding my hand tight as we entered the room.  
  
He let me go and I fell on the bed I was so used to. Yuki just sat down and lit up a cigarette, he was very tired.  
  
" Gomen ne Yuki. I was scared you wouldn´t be here when I woke up... Gomen..." .  
  
He stared at me for a moment and then leaned his head towards me.  
  
"Baka, this is my house, I won´t be leaving. Not a chance Shuichi... " he said kissing my neck.  
  
My eyes were filled with tears as he moved on top.  
  
" Did you have a nightmare, didn´t you? " he asked sighing.  
  
I nodded, " it was horrible, you weren´t there Yuki, maboroshi deshita!!!! " I said desperately.  
  
He put his fingers over my lips, " I´m not Shuichi, I´m lying here, can´t you see me baka? ".  
  
We stared at each other for a couple of seconds, lost in our embrace. Finally Yuki came closer and gave me a deep kiss. " He is really here, nobody will ever tear us apart. "  
  
I moaned breaking the kiss, " Will you stay with me forever? Onegai? " I asked him smiling softly. But he just kissed me again, deeper and deeper. And as he touched me softly I became worried. He hadn´t answered my question...  
  
~x~  
  
When I woke up the next morning I was very tired. Yuki was still sleeping by my side and he looked like a sleepy tenshi. I gave him a quick kiss on his lips and got up. As I walked pass the living-room I heard the telephone ringing.  
  
" Nani?! Is 9 AM, who is calling Yuki so early in the morning? " I asked myself a bit angry.  
  
I ran towards the phone and answered it.  
  
" Moshi-moshi ", I almost whispered.  
  
" ONIICHAN!!!!!! OHAYO!!!!!!! ". I was frozen, it was my sister.  
  
" Maiko-chan, what´s up? " I asked confused.  
  
" Mmm, betsu ni. Just wanted to say hi, did I interrupt you too guys? ".  
  
I blushed like hell, " we aren´t doing what you think hentai girl, Yuki is sleeping like a baby. So what on earth do you want?! ".  
  
" Hey don´t be so nervous niichan, he´s your lover after all, isn´t he? There´s nothing wrong about you two sleeping together".  
  
I was getting tired of her annoying chat, " did you call to talk about sex or what? ".  
  
Then Maiko got mad, " Stupid niichan, if you don´t want to talk to me I don´t care... I just missed you a lot... Baka Shuichi... " she whispered as she started crying loudly. We were really alike. Maiko and I had so much in common.  
  
" I´m sorry Maiko, tell me what you want girl " I answered as sweet as I could. " Tousan to Kaasan want to meet Yuki Eiri in person".  
  
" NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~x~  
  
" Shindou-san, you are not concentrating! " yelled Suguru.  
  
But I was lost in my thoughts. I had a five-days´ holiday the following week and tousan and kaasan wanted me to go and visit them with... with him... with Yuki.  
  
" It´s like a formal engagement... " I whispered.  
  
" What are you talking about Shuichi? " asked Hiro confused.  
  
" Be...betsu ni Hiro, I´m just thinking about my family " .  
  
Hiro came by me and sat in the couch, " your family?, now that´s weird, what are you thinking about? ".  
  
I sighed, " my parents want to meet Yuki in person, this weekend. Hiiiiro, I don´t know what I´m gonna do about this....... " I complained.  
  
" It´ll be okay Shu, sooner or later this was going to happen. Are you ashamed of your relationship with Yuki-san? " he asked.  
  
" What are talking about Hiro, I love Yuki more than my own life! " I said angrily.  
  
" Then, don´t complain and obey your parents once in a while, that´s all I can tell you partner " he replied.  
  
" You know Hiro, that didn´t help much...."  
  
~x~  
  
" Yu~ki, tadaima kaerimashita!! ". I went to his working room and he was reading a book, he just looked at me and kept reading. " Yu~ki! " I said as I jumped to his lap like a puppy does with his master." Shuichi, we have to talk " he whispered standing up. I fell to the hard floor.  
  
" Yuki, itai desu. Nani ga? " I asked him.  
  
I followed him to the couch and we sat down together. I rested my head in his lap again, "what is it Yuki? ".  
  
"My parents called me this morning and they have a request... they want to meet you in person".  
  
I was freezed, "how funny life is" I thought to myself. I started laughing softly.  
  
" I don´t see what´s funny about the situation... I think it´s annoying".  
  
" Gomen yuki... you see, this morning my imouto Maiko called and she told me my parents want to meet you in person too".  
  
Yuki was shocked, " MEET YOUR FAMILY??? ", what is this, a kind of engagement they´ve made up? ".  
  
I blushed. The idea of Yuki and I engaged was a distant dream that probably would never become true. But, in fact, I liked this idea a lot.  
  
" We´re not going to your place neither to Kyoto, you understand brat? " he said firmly. But I was already too excited about it.  
  
" Doushite Yuki? We can make a trip together, we´ve never done it before. It is going to be so romantic I just can´t wait! ".  
  
" I said NO! " he yelled.  
  
" Sniff, Yuki, hidoi... I just want to go with you, who cares about our families. Think about it, it would be like a weekend just for us.... " I whispered as I bit his ear softly.  
  
He shivered, " cut it out baka, don´t do that again, you understand?! ". I sighed, this was becoming difficult.  
  
That day I insisted again and again. Finally Yuki was pissed off, " Okay brat we are going to go but don´t expect me to be the ´perfect boyfriend´, I´m not planing to be kind ".  
  
"YAHOO!! We are going on a trip together! And how are we going to get there. My house is far away from here ".  
  
Yuki thought about it for a moment, " We are not going by Shinkansen, it would call everyone´s attention. We will go by car. I´ll take mine... " he answered seriously.  
  
" YATTA, YUKI´S CAR!! I LOVE THE IDEA OF US...", "URUSAI HENTAI!, we are not doing anything in my car! " he yelled and for just an instant I think I saw him blushing...  
  
TBC...  
  
Japanese terms:  
  
- Yume deshita? : was it a dream? - Maboroshi deshita: it was an illusion - Oniichan: big brother - Betsu ni: not really - Tousan: father - Kaasan: mother - Nani: what - Tadaima kaerimashita: I´m home - Itai desu: it hurts - Nani ga: what is it - Doushite: why - Hidoi: how cruel - Shinkansen: fastest train in Japan, which goes from a city to another. - Urusai hentai: shut up, pervert  
  
  
  
Notes: I hope you liked the first chapter. It´s not that great but it´s kinda kawaii. Ya know, I just like Shuichi so much! Okay, so wanna keep reading?? REVIEWS PLEASE!!! This is dedicated to Yu-chan, suki da yo! And specially to Juli, jou-chan, you were the only one who read my ficcie from all my friends ^_~ I promise I´ll write a Yami no Matsuei fic specially for you! Daisuki! Finally this is dedicated to the people that wrote reviews of my previous fic "Stupid - Baka". Arygato gozaimasu minna!!! *Shuichi* 


	2. The journey

Title: Lover´s trip  
  
Disclaimer: I don´t own them, just love them... ^_~ They all belong to Murakami-sensei ( bows).  
  
Notes: This is the second chapter but I don´t have many great ideas. Still I hope you enjoy it as Shuichi and all the wai characters of Gravitation are in it. I´m listening to the Sound Story III and it´s really an inspiration... *grins*... hentai me... Enjoy! *Shuichi*  
  
Chapter 2: The journey  
  
  
  
" NANI??? Shindou-kun is going to be out all the week?? I was hoping he would write a couple of songs. Sachou ask me for some new stuff for the following week!!! Dou shimashou ka?! ".  
  
" Sakano-san, don´t worry so much about it. We will think about it next week, Shuichi is going on a trip with Yuki-san and if we are lucky maybe he´ll get some lyrics out of his head", grinned Hiro as our manager ran in circles across the room.  
  
" I hope he´ll write something, we are going to be delay if he doesn´t. Why is Shindou-san going on a trip anyway? " asked Suguru.  
  
" His parents want to meet Yuki-san and Yuki´s parents want to meet Shuichi. Family stuff, ya know " answered Hiro as he put away his guitar, ready to leave NG´s building. Suguru sighed and followed him. The idea of my presence in the peaceful Uesugi temple in Kyoto was just too shameful for him... Typical of Fujisaki-kun. He really doesn´t understand me.  
  
~ X ~  
  
" Have you packed your things Yuki? I´ll do it for you if you want! " I smiled helding my lover in a tight embrace.  
  
" Do you think I´d let you mess up my closet brat, no way... ", protested Yuki.  
  
" Mou Yuki... Are you angry about this trip?... I mean, maybe you don´t want to meet my family. But Yuki, they are very excited about this, they are really going to like you. Well, in fact kaa-san to imouto already do, they talked about you even when you weren´t my lover and... " I said nervously.  
  
" Shut up, baka. Who said I didn´t want to meet your family? My family is the big problem... But I really don´t care what they think, I take my own decisions in life and you are one of them... That´s all that matters... " said Yuki as he started packing his stuff.  
  
My face lit up with the words he had just told me. Sometimes Yuki could be so sweet and caring with me and that just made me love him even more. I knew he loved me, in the deepest trace of his soul he wanted me more than anything else in the world and that made me happier everyday. With Yuki by my side I had found happiness.  
  
" I´ll work hard, Yuki, in order to be accepted in your family! I already know Mika-san and Tatsuha-kun. They will help me with this, I´m sure about it! " I said holding Yuki´s hand.  
  
" If you say so... I think you´ll be okay. " he replied and gave me a quick kiss on my lips. My eyes were filled with tears of joy.  
  
" YUKI, DAISUKI!!!!!! " I said as I jumped over him. Unconsciously we both fell onto the bed.  
  
" Yu... Yuki, I love you so much it hurts... " I said holding him. He held me closer as he caressed my skin.  
  
" Does it hurt so much? " he asked and suddenly I heard him laughing, burrying his face in my hair.  
  
" Yu~ki hentai! I wasn´t speaking about THAT. But if you really want to know, yes, it does hurt so much, Yuki no baka... " I answered offended.  
  
" So, shall we quit? I mean if you want to can find a less painful lover but you won´t find one that keeps calling you baka, baka, baka until it pisses you off ", he whispered in my ear.  
  
" QUIT??? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT??? I can stand it as long you stay with me Yuki! " I replied angry.  
  
" Got it brat " he said as he finished preparing his suitcase. Then, he laid on the bed silently. I laid next to him.  
  
" Yuki... it´ll be alright, really, you don´t need to worry about it... " I whispered in his ear. He nodded as I burried my face in his chest.  
  
"Tomorrow, we are gonna have a long way so get some sleep baka. We will leave at ten in the nightok? You know I hate daylight, got it?" he said almost asleep.  
  
" Got it Yuki. Oyasumi... "  
  
"Oyasumi"  
  
~ X ~  
  
" So Yuki, we will go to my place first as it´s not faraway from here. We´ll stay there for just one night and then we will go to Kyoto to visit your parents. So, now, this map is...mmm... let me see... hehe, Yuki, I can´t find my place, would you look it up for me? " I begged.  
  
Yuki wasn´t in a good mood that night. We had woken up very early that the morning and now he had to drive a couple of hours ( depending on Tokyo´s traffic) to my parents house.  
  
He sighed, " you can´t even find your house in a map, you are such a small idiotic baka... I can´t imagine how your parents are going to be... ".  
  
" Hidoina, Yuki. My parents are really cool and my sis is too, stop complaining, I´ll find it okay? " I protested.  
  
" Fine" he answered with a cold expression. This was going to be a long trip...  
  
~ X ~  
  
It was around eleven thirty and we were getting closer. The neon lights of the city were now fewer than before as we left the city. My house was in the outskirts of Tokyo and it was much more quite. The truth was I´d always dreamt to go with Yuki there, it was peaceful and beautiful, that place meant so much for me, just as Yuki did. I was leaning against Yuki´s strong arm and looking at his beautiful serious face. I really could read his mind although he acted like that most of the time. That face said:" I hope we get there soon, I´m too tired, I hope the brat is still awake for me..."  
  
" Are you awake brat? " I heard him ask.  
  
I smiled, " yes I am Yuki, are you tired? Maybe we could stop at a bar or restaurant or something... " I told him smiling. My stomach began making noises, we hadn´t eaten anything since that afternoon.  
  
" Yu~ki, I´m starving... Can we have something to eat? " I complained.  
  
" Can´t you just wait baka ? " he answered pissed off. He was now getting angry as I had been speaking for the last two hours, non-stoping.  
  
" Demo Yu~ki, we still have one hour left and I´m afraid you might fell asleep in the middle of the journey! C´mon, just a hamburger and we will keep going okay? Onegai?? "  
  
" Alright brat, but keep quite! " he yelled.  
  
We stoped at a small restaurant and I ate a gorgeous cheese hamburger. Yuki looked very tired.  
  
" Yuki, are you okay? You seem very tired, maybe we should stay at a hotel for the night " I suggested. An evil grin appeared in my face. It would be great to spend the night with Yuki in a confortable room, just for the two of us.  
  
" What are you thinking about you stupid pervert?? " he said angry. " I´m not that tired. I will drive to your house and then I´m going to sleep a lot, do you understand? " he added.  
  
He was on a very bad mood that night, he got really mad, got up and left the restaurant leaving me behind. I started feeling sad. Our relationship had improved a lot during the last month but now I was starting to suspect he really didn´t want to meet my family. Maybe I wasn´t so important to him. Meeting my family meant having a formal relationship with me and maybe he didn´t take it so seriously. I had been wrong...  
  
I got up and headed to the toilet. I sat there in the dirty floor and started weeping. I loved him so much, this trip was important to me. If Yuki loved me he would have met my parents without complaining so much. He is always complaining about me. I wraped my arms around my knees and cried...  
  
" Doushite, Yuki... "  
  
Suddenly the door opened and hit my forehead.  
  
" What are you doing brat? We are going to be late! ". It was Yuki. He had the keys on his hand and had an angry expression. " We have no time to be weeping, I want to have some sleep if you don´t mind. "  
  
I stared at him, my eyes filled with tears. I touched my wounded forehead and tried to clean the blood. Yuki sat beside me.  
  
" What´s the matter with you? " he asked tired.  
  
" I don´t want to keep going if you don´t want to... " I answered sadly.  
  
" Didn´t I tell you before? I don´t mind meeting your parents ok? " he said looking at me.  
  
I started crying louder, " Then why Yuki? Why are you always complaining about me? I just... don´t understand. Why you are still here if I´m just a problem for you? I... I do love Yuki, more than anything else in the world. So please, don´t treat me like this Yuki, it hurts so much... "  
  
Yuki closed his eyes and sighed. He came closer and put his arm around my waist and made me sat in his lap. I buried my head in his neck and cried.  
  
" Are you scared Shuichi? Do you really want to go home? I think you are the one who has the problem and that´s why you are so nervous... " he said softly.  
  
I stopped for a moment. He was right. I was the one who was afraid, I was scared of what my parents might think about him... about me.  
  
" What if they don´t love me anymore? I don´t want to loose them, they are precious to me Yuki, I don´t want to be rejected... "  
  
Yuki smiled, " Who would reject a person like you Shuichi? I´m so sorry if I made you feel like that. I don´t want to reject you... You know I´m a jerk, but I still hope that one day I might be able to tell you how you make me feel... ".  
  
I blushed. Yuki´s words made me feel relieved. I didn´t have to be scared because he would always be there for me.  
  
" Thanks Yuki, I´m going to behave like a good boy from now on" I said smiling. Yuki pressed my body against his and he gave me a long kiss. Deeper than ever. I felt like we were just one and Yuki´s scent was all over my body. He kissed my neck as I massaged his back. He unbuttoned my shirt as he kissed my bare chest.  
  
" Yuki... I don´t think we should do it here... Someone might come in... " I moaned.  
  
" I don´t think you would like to do it in your parents house... it´s okay baka... " he answered and then he licked the drops of blood that were still in my wounded face.  
  
" Itai Yuki... ". And after a couple of seconds we made love in that small and quite place and each time Yuki touched my bare skin it felt as he was taking all my fears away. It felt so good.............  
  
~ X ~  
  
After we were finished we went out of the bathroom.and got back into the car. I was still breathing heavily and so was Yuki.  
  
" I´m glad we finally didn´t quit that " he said smiling.  
  
" But it does hurt too much " I replied tired.  
  
" Now have some sleep brat " said Yuki.  
  
" Yuki! "  
  
" Shuichi, Shuichi, I´m sorry okay? " he told me.  
  
" That´s much better Yuki, please wake me up when we arrive home okay? " I asked him putting my head on his lap.  
  
" I will brat... I mean Shuichi " he replied.  
  
I smiled, " I love you Yuki ".  
  
And before I closed my eyes Yuki gave me a quick kiss on my cheek.  
  
~ X ~  
  
I felt the warm sunrays on my face as I opened my eyes.  
  
" Mmm, morning? Where am I? "  
  
I was shocked. I was home...  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Notes: Wow! This chapter was really long! You know, I really wasn´t going to continue this story because I thought it was stupid. But all the reviews I recieved inspired me. This is dedicated to all of you that made Shuichi and Yuki´s trip possible. Daisuki minnasan!!!!! This is dedicated to Yu- chan, my animeku-gumi which I love with all my heart, to Juli & Caro and my senpai Dannie-chan! Thanks for reading my fanficcie, I hoped you liked chapter 2! Please reviews and read chapter 3 in a couple of weeks! 


	3. At Shindou's

Title: Lover's trip  
  
Disclaimer: Gravitation is not mine, but I think you already know that... ^_^U Shu-chan, would you ever be mine??????  
  
Notes: Well, here is chapter number 3. Thanks for all the reviews!!! I think I have almost 15!!! Sugoi!!!!! Minna arygatou gozaimasu!!! Before I start I want to make clear, for the ones that didn't read my first fic "Stupid - Baka", I'm from Argentina so English is not my foreing language. So for the ones that complained about my writing, sumimasen, I can't do it better n_nU. I hope you can still enjoy it! Love you all and thanks for reading it. *Shuichi* Oh yeah, watashi wa onna desu~ For the ones that didn't know if it was fangirl or fanboy japanese...  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: At Shindou's  
  
" I'm home? " I asked confused. Suddenly I heard someone moaning under the sheets. Someone was sleeping beside me, and I knew exactly who he was...  
  
" YUKI! WAKE UP, WE ARE AT HOME! OH MY GOD, I HOPE THEY DIDN'T SEE US!" I begged.  
  
" Saw us doing what? " he asked confused, " what the hell do you think we were doing?? ".  
  
I looked under the sheets, we were dressed.  
  
" Sorry about that Yuki, I thought, well... you know... "  
  
" That we had done it here?? Are you crazy brat?? We won't do anything until we leave this house, remember? " he said coldly. Yes, Yuki was back to normal now.  
  
I sighed, " hai, hai ". I got up from the bed and looked at my old room. Everything looked just as I had left it. The courtains were closed but I could still see my favourite place just as I liked it: my wide bed, my computer, my messy desk, some old lyrics I had once written, an old lamp, a non-working phone and my tv. The walls were full of Nittle Grasper's posters and the door had an enormous Sakuma Ryuichi pic.  
  
" This is definitly your room, baka " Yuki said smiling.  
  
" I love it " I replied sitting on the floor, " I have so many memories about myself in this place, it's good to be back you know... " I whispered.  
  
Yuki got off the bed and sat by my side, " See? " he whispered in my ear. I shivered, I loved it when he did that. I looked into his amber eyes, he wasn't uncomfortable at all.  
  
" Yuki... I... I've always dreamt of this, you and me in my own room. I really wanted to come back but I was scared of what you might think about it. About my family, my house, my things... and now you are here and I think I'm gonna start crying... " I said weeping.  
  
Yuki sighed, " oh come on, baka, you should be happy then. I... I think it's okay... " he said lowering his head.  
  
" What do you mean `it's okay'? " I asked confused.  
  
" Your room... it's not that bad... " he said indiferent.  
  
I smiled at him, I was so happy he was there with me I jumped over him and kissed.  
  
" Hey, Shuichi, wait baka!! What if...? " but it was too late. The door suddenly opened and I saw my father standing on the door, watching us mad.  
  
" Hi Dad... " I said blushing. We both standed up frozen.  
  
" Breakfast is ready" he said and left. Again, I was rejected. I loved my parents, and they used to love me back but when I told my father I was moving in with Yuki he didn't agree. He told me I was going to suffer and that he didn't want to see me again.  
  
" You are an idiot, and I don't want an idiot living around here. Just go Shuichi and don't come back ever... ".  
  
My fears came back instantly. I held Yuki's hand and I was shaking.  
  
" We shouldn't have come " I whispered.  
  
" They asked as for come, didn't they? " answered Yuki holding my hand.  
  
" My father does hate me Yuki, what I'm supposed to do?? " I said crying over his shoulder.  
  
Yuki looked at me and took my tears away. " I am here with you, so don't be scared baka. Last night, while you were asleep, I knocked at the door and your mother opened. She was very kind to me. When she saw you in my arms, she smiled and gave you a kiss. She took me to your room and made me entered. I laid you on your bed and I greeted her. She just kept smiling and said in a low voice: " We were waiting for you, welcome Yuki-san. Thanks for bringing my Shuichi back ".  
  
I blushed, my mom was a beautiful woman. She was always kind and gentle. She made me feel proud. And she liked Yuki, that was good. Maybe she could help me with Dad.  
  
I saw Yuki and he suddenly smiled looking out of the window. " Your father doesn't hate you, I think he just didn't want to let you go. You are his precious son. I'd really want to talk to him someday ".  
  
I was fascinated, Yuki was the most beautiful person I had ever met. I was sure, even if he didn't like me he was going to like Yuki. He was seriouos and mature, pretty smart and gentle. I put my arms around his waste and gave him a kiss. " Thanks god I met you Yuki " I told him.  
  
~ X ~  
  
We sat down and started eating. My father had already left for work. " Ohayo Mom! " I greeted her and held her in a tight embrace. " Okaeri Shuichi, you finally came back " she said smiling, " you looked really tired yesterday, didn't you rest on the way here? ". I blushed like hell, " well... just a bit... ". She looked surprised, " how strange, you always sleep on journeys ". " Well... I... " " I guess it's Yuki-san's fault " said a voice. It was her. My sister Maiko. " Maiko... " I said smiling. She ran to my arms and started sobbing. " Oniichan no baka, why did't you come before, I missed you so much Shuichi! " I held her tighter, " it's okay, now I'm here with you Maiko " I whispered. Yuki was still drinking his tea and didn't say a word. " Well, Mom, Maiko, let me introduce you to my... my boyfriend Yuki Eiri... " I said nervous. Maiko's face lit up and she blushed, " ha... hajimemashite. I'm Shuichi's sister Maiko. It's a pleasure to meet you in person, I have read all your novels and so has my mother" she said looking at her. She smiled a bit ashamed, and bowed: " Nice to meet you Yuki-san" she said. I wasn't sure about Yuki's reaction. He didn't usually like his fans. But he standed up and lowered his head, "Thank you for letting me stay with you, douzo yoroshiku " he replied. "KAKOII! " they both said happily. He smiled and I laughed. The air felt lighter now.  
  
" So Yuki-san, why don't you go with they boys to visit the village?, I'm sure you're going to like it" exclaimed my mother.  
  
" YES!!! " screamed Maiko. "We will have a great day! You are leaving tomorrow right? You have to give him a good impression of our home Shuichi!".  
  
" Hai... " I told her as we left the kitchen.  
  
~X~  
  
That day we had a great time the three of us. My sis Maiko was our tourist guide, in fact I had left for Yuki's one year ago and a lot of things had changed since then. We went to an amusment park, we had lunch, Yuki bought us ice-creams, we visited a museum Yuki was always talking about and in the evening we went to the coast. Everything was perfect!  
  
"I'm coming back in a minute guys" said Maiko suddenly and dissapeared. Yuki and I were sitting silently.  
  
"Shuichi..." whispered Yuki.  
  
"What is it Yuki?" I answered smiling. It was begining to get dark and the wind was blowing. He put his arm around me and made me sat on his lap.  
  
"Arygatou Shuichi, I had a nice day..." he said smiling. I laid my head on his shoulder and buried my face on his neck.  
  
" I love you Yuki, no matter what. Now I understand I really didn't have anything before I met you, I'm greatful..." I whispered. Yuki held my face within his hands and kissed me. It was the most romantic moment in my life. Yuki, myself, the coast and sunset. And I hoped we never parted. I could see Maiko on the other side of the street smiling brightly.  
  
" Thanks Maiko"  
  
~X~  
  
When we returned home Mom was waiting for us and dinner was already prepared. My dad was sitting on the table and kept silence. We three sat down. I didn't know what to say and I was getting nervous, but suddenly I felt Yuki holding my hand under the table. He gave me self-confidence and finally decided to speak.  
  
" How's everything going dad?" I asked smiling. He looked at me serious and then to Yuki.  
  
" Yuki-san, I would like to have a little conversation with you tomorrow if you don't mind" he said.  
  
Maiko, mom and I were shocked. But Yuki just smiled,  
  
" I'm really looking forwards to it sir" he replied politly.  
  
"Okay, then, tomorrow very early in the morning we will go for a walk" he told Yuki.  
  
After that I didn't even try to speak to him. I remained silence while he spoke to my mom and Maiko. Yuki and I didn't say a word.  
  
That night Yuki and I stayed in my room. Yuki was sitting in my bed writing down some new ideas for his upcoming novel on his laptop ( which he had obviusly brought ) and I was lying against his bare chest, watching some Nittle Grasper's video tapes. Mom had prepared some starwberry cake for Yuki and we were sharing it.  
  
" Ne, Yuki" I said looking up at him.  
  
"Nani?" he replied, still looking at the screen.  
  
"Will you be okay tomorrow?" I asked worried.  
  
" Baka, do you think your father is some kind of crazy maniac and that he will try to kill me in the most brutal way you could ever imagine?" he said making fun of me.  
  
" Hidoi~ Yuki, I was just worried about you, don't say such things...... And what if he really wants to kill you Yuki????? What will I do???? Yu~ki, kowai!!" I said freaking out.  
  
"Oh come on, baka, I was just joking. Everything's gonna be fine, you'll see" he answered and gave a quick kiss on my forehead.  
  
TBC  
  
Notes: Wow! It took me quite a lot of time to finish this chapter although it's rather short. Gomen minna! I was busy at school and all that stuff. I don't think this is pretty good, but I hope u still liked it. Suki da yo minnasan! Merry christmas to all of you and have a happy new year!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for all the reviews! Send me a mail if you want Gravitation fan! This is dedicated to my taisetsuna hito and my precious friends! Read chapter 4 and reviews please! ( I'm kinda addcited to them, I think... n_nU) *Shuichi* 


End file.
